


Body Bliss

by orphan_account



Series: For Amy [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: REVENGE





	Body Bliss

Black silk found its way around Amy's eyes. Her long hair was the only thing covering her, the sensation of closeness to her Asgardian lover causing her flesh to ripple with excitement. Loki had wanted to play a new game with Amy when she came home; she had not expected the game to demand her loss of clothing. 

Loki had taken no time in binding her hands behind her back and requesting she kneel. Amy resisted at first, but Loki had promised it would be worth her while. She sat on the bed, chewing her bottom lip as Loki brushed a hand over her shoulder. She tried to tilt her head to see him and received a sharp slap to her breast. 

"No peeking", Loki commanded over the sound of Amy's started squeal. She huffed, her cheeks flushing. Silence stretched. Amy shifted, straining to hear Loki. Her heart leapt when his mouth suddenly found her ear. "I **own** you tonight", Loki whispered, and Amy could only moan weakly as two ice cold fingers found her nipple, toying with it. 

"You will address me as Master", Loki growled, his hand falling away. Amy groaned at the loss of the touch. "Now, what does a good girl say?" Amy swallowed. Loki swatted her other breast, pinching and twisting the nipple soon after. Amy cried out. _"Answer me",_ Loki demanded. 

"Yes, Master", Amy whispered. The abuse to her nipple ended with those words, the nub throbbing delightfully. "Good girl", Loki praised. Amy blushed harder, the words doing more for her arousal than she cared to admit. "I know what you want", Loki stated. Amy heard the soft thud of garments hitting the floor. Her heart skipped a beat. 

The bed tilted as Loki climbed onto it, taking Amy's shoulders and guiding her to lay on her back. The cuffs bit into her wrists, making her whimper. Loki laughed darkly, tilting Amy's head off the bed. "Surely you can handle numb hands", he said as Amy's head fell into position, "it's not like you'll be using them anyway."

Blood rushed to Amy's head as it hung free, giving her a weighted and weightless sensation all at once. Something warm and smooth brushed her lips, the smell of Loki's musk invading her senses. She opened her mouth. It was instantly filled with a familiar taste and girth as Loki slid his cock inside, a loud groan escaping him.

Loki pulled back, gripping Amy's head to keep her steady. He slipped back in, Amy's tongue grinding against his flesh eagerly. "That's a very good girl", Loki moaned as he started to thrust, pacing himself to avoid losing control. It was not easy. Amy's skill with her tongue and the insistent way she whimpered when he pulled back were already pushing him. 

Amy was swimming in her head, her breathing cut off whenever Loki began to forget himself. She wanted him to. She wanted him to fuck her mouth with reckless abandon, and then to fuck her the same way. But Loki kept his pace as slow as he could, driving them both crazy. All too soon, he pulled away, his coco throbbing with need denied. 

"The things you do to me", Loki whispered as he rolled Amy over. Her numb digits tingled as she lay on her stomach, hips lifting impatiently. Loki chuckled, the sight of Amy splayed and wanting enough to make his balls ache. He wanted to hear her scream his name as he filled her. In time, Loki reminded himself. 

He slipped two fingers inside Amy and grinned when she screamed at the cold sensation. "Calm yourself", Loki said softly, "we have all night to torment your pretty pussy."

"Yes, Master."


End file.
